Mello's Church Experience
by lycos anthropos
Summary: What happens when Mello decides to sign up Matt and Near to help out with his church picnic? Those poor small children. Maybe a little OOC. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mello, Wammy's House, or anything else related to Death Note. I do, however, go to a Byzantine Catholic church called St. Micahels.**

**A/N: I may or may not continue this. You decide.**

* * *

Mello woke up at eight o'clock on Sunday morning. He didn't have to be up that early, but he had to get to church. After saying his morning prayer, the blond began straitening his hair and pulling on clothes. Not his normal leather, but fresh, black jeans and pale blue dress shirt. At eight thirty, he left his and Matt's (who was still sleeping) room and made his way to St. Michael's Cathedral.

Mello was alone on his walk to church. Most of the occupants at Wammy's House were atheists. A few were Catholic, Jewish, or some other religion, but Mello was the only one who actually _practiced _what he believed. Finally, he looked up and saw a grand building with four steeples towering high above his head. Slowly climbing stairs, he walked through the over-sized heavy doors, pausing to hold the door for Mrs. Herina, an older woman he knew to teach in a private school. Not as good at Wammy's, but still high above public school.

For the next hour, Mello stood in the back of a grandly decorated Byzantine Catholic church, listening to old women chant in Slovak. He joined in for the important prayers (The Nicean Creed, The Our Father, The Communion Prayer). When the collection basket came around, Mello threw in a ten. Normally he only gave five, but the week before he hadn't been able to spare more than a dollar, so he made up for it this week.

Father Marcel smiled when he saw Mello go up to receive; it was rare young people came without being forced by his parents, but Mello had always been different. Blessing himself, Mello walked back to the pew he shared with the Demcy family and said his penance. After a few more prayers and Father announcing the church picnic that would be happening in a little over a month, it was at last time for the final blessing. Mello was one of the last to leave, taking a church paper from the five-year-old handing them out.

When the Catholic arrived back at the orphanage, the other kids rolled their eyes, but didn't say anything. He may have been dressed in nicer clothes, but he was still Mello, and he wouldn't hesitate to beat them up. Matt, of course, was an exception, and didn't waste any time making fun of Mello's "prissy clothes". For the rest of the day, Mello stayed in his room, reading the Bible as his parents had always taught him the Sunday was not a day for work or play, but a day for rest. He didn't even eat chocolate on Sundays. If that doesn't show dedication, he didn't know what did.

Mello's Sunday (well, every day really) finished with a nightly prayer. Matt didn't understand why his friend had so much faith¸ but had long since stopped trying to figure it out. The day Matt had tried coming to church had quickly put a stop on his curiosity.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? If I do it'll involve Mello, Matt, and maybe Near volunteering at the picnic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own Death Note.**

* * *

Mello went through the same routine next Sunday, except he wore a green shirt (Mrs. Ditsig would have a fit if he wore the same shirt two weeks in a row). During the announcements, Father Marcel reminded them that volunteers were much needed for running the children's games at the picnic. Mello knew he should help; Rodger had been encouraging all of the orphans to get some community service in, not to mention it would make Jesus happy.

Before Matt had a chance to get in a word about Mello's clothes, Mello asked him seriously, "Should I volunteer for the picnic?"

Matt didn't hear Mello right. Mello doesn't volunteer! He doesn't even like work if he's getting paid. "What?" he asked, "I definitely heard you wrong. I thought you said-"

"I'm thinking about volunteering for the church picnic. You heard me right. Should I do it?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Mello? Wait, don't answer that. Have you been talking to that Demcy kid again? I told you I don't want you hanging out with those people; they're a bad influence!"

Mello expected this. Matt had gotten into a fight with Mathew Demcy when he went to church that one week. Matt was stronger, bigger, and smarter. There was a very good chance there would be one less Demcy boy if Mello hadn't been there to put a stop to the fight. Mathew never again voiced his theory that Peach wanted to be with Bowser and _Mario_ was the one who kept steeling him away.

"Too bad," Mello stated, a sly smile on his face, "I already signed both of us up to run the games. And Near."

"Why did I hear my name?" asked Near, who was making his way to his own room. It seemed Mello had forgotten to shut the door.

"We're gonna help with the church picnic on September nineteenth."

"Mello, I'm not sure you're aware of this- no wait, I _know_ you're aware of this, but I'm atheist," Near reminded him.

"I know. So's Matt. He's still coming to help," Mello said with a smirk.

"Again, I _never agreed to this,"_ Matt reminded his friend.

"Doesn't matter," Mello smiled, "You're name's already on the sheet. God will be angry if you don't go."

"There is no God!" Matt was getting frustrated. Mello may be his best friend, but he could be so infuriating sometimes.

"Okay, how about this; I already told Rodger both of you agreed to help." Mello won. As far as Near and Matt were concerned, Rodger's punishments for not sticking to a commitment were far worse than anything Mello's non-existent God could dish out.

"You win this round," Near said with a scowl, "But don't expect it to happen again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you think I now own Death Note... you're wrong. Now stop rubbing it in.**

* * *

The Sunday of September nineteenth came. Matt and Near weren't happy about it, but they woke up right along with Mello, dressed in slightly less ratty clothes than they would normally wear. Mello just shook his head. "Come on," he sighed. Yes, they were helping against their will, but they could've at least looked a little less like schmucks. At least Matt conceded to remove his goggles during the mass.

Unfortunately, the Wammy boys arrived at the same time as the Demcys. Matt narrowed his eyes and looked like a dog about to pounce. Mathew huddled closed to his brother. It was a futile effort, as Matt could easily take both of them, but the red-head appreciated the effort. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ Mello thought as Near tried to stifle his laughter. It was one of the few times anyone had seen an expression on his face. Mello made sure to get a pew as far away from the Demcy's as possible.

Near did not enjoy the mass. One thing most people are surprised to learn about him is that he is ADHD. He's fine at the orphanage, fiddling with his blocks, but when all he has is his thoughts to occupy him for an hour, he gets a little fidgety. The one thing that kept him sane was watching Mello scold Matt for whispering or trying to play his DS. It was much more amusing than one would think, especially when the old lady behind them bonked Matt on the head with a book.

Luckily, Mello let (or, more accurately, forced) Near and Matt stay in the pew during communion. According to Mello, they couldn't receive because they hadn't received the Sacrament. According to Matt, who Mello had let go up the last time he came, it tasted gross anyway. Near didn't care to find out.

When Mello came back, he blessed himself and knelt. Near had no idea what he was doing, so he looked to Matt; he'd done this once before, at least. Matt shrugged, and Near decided to stay standing. Mello blessed himself (again) and stood, shaking his head as he looked at his friends. _This was almost _definitely_ a bad idea._

But it was almost over. As soon as they could get outside, they would all be collecting tickets from small children and monitoring them as they did things like make sand art, throw bean-bags at a giant wooden frog board, and jump in a moon-bounce. Everything would be fine as soon as they get out of the Nave.

After Father dismissed the parishioners to "A grand day on fun and food", Mello asked Mrs. Ditsig what he and his friends should do. Noticing Matt and Near clearly were dragged there against their will she told them, "You three can handle selling soda," In and undertone, she added to Mello, "You three _can_ handle the sodas, right?"

"Don't worry, Pat," he assured her, "We'll be fine." He just hoped he was right.


End file.
